(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to propellers. More particularly, the invention relates to propellers with components in front of a spinner.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the related art, propellers typically comprise a plurality of single blades attached to a hub, with the hub found beneath a spinner. A prior art hub cone or hub spinner is found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,221,080 issued on Jul. 17, 2012 to Clemen. A prior art mono blade system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,213 issued on Mar. 24, 1987 to Thibert et al. The related art teaches the use of mono blades having just one leading edge and just one trailing edge. The related art teaches pull systems wherein mono blades pull air or water over the spinner. The related art fails to teach means of both pulling and vortical suction of air or water. The related art fails to teach, disclose or suggest the use of compound blade systems attached to a spinner. Thus, for this and other reasons, there is ample room in the art for the disclosed embodiments.